There are currently five (5) funded neutron facilities, one pi-meson facility and one heavy ion facility who are in the process of initiating random allocation clinical studies. It is proposed that these studies be developed and controlled under the auspices of Radiation Oncology Study Center. It is projected that approximately 1,000 study patients per year will be accessed by the particle users both to randomized and non-randomized studies. The Radiation Oncology Study Center will be supplying the following services: (1) Develop the discipline necessary for group studies. (2) Develop the mechanism and assist in the monitoring of medical quality control for the control patients in the networks. (3) Assist in protocol development. (4) Assist in forms development. (5) Serve as a focus for data capture for the group. (6) Provide data analysis for the group.